Cicatrices
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Las cicatrices son un recordatorio de heridas dolorosas. Están ahí para no dejarte olvidar. Ellos trataban de no verlas, no tocarlas. En ese entonces, ella se veía muy cansada y en el rostro de él solo había pena, no cansancio. —México... Ríndete ya. —Lo haré, ahora lárgate. Él no dijo nada, solo mantuvo fija la vista en los lentes de montura cuadrada que ahora yacían a sus pies.


**Holaaaaaaa! Kanako Mei reportandose! xD**

**Si, bueno, me gusta lo fluffy y todo eso, pero también me gusta meter algo de drama a mis fics y que mejor candidato que para el DARAMA que mi nuevo fandom favorito... Hetalia! xD**

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya,

María Itzel Sánchez Carriedo es el nombre que le di al OC de México xDDD ((no copien el nombre, eh! xD))

* * *

**Cicatrices**

**.**

**.**

**Territorio mexicano, 1848**

**.**

Los pies le fallaban, cada paso era una punzada de dolor en el pecho, estaba muy agitada y le costaba respirar. Pero no podía permitirse parar, debía seguir corriendo.

Sus cananas y su escopeta se habían quedado vacías, se había separado del grupo. Si un enemigo la encontraba, fácilmente podrían capturarla.

Miró desesperada a cielo y limpio las gotas de sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Ya casi caía la noche, quizá, eso les diera la ventaja de huir, reagruparse e intentar repeler a los hostiles. Aunque esa esperanza era cada vez más débil.

Ella ya lo sabía, estaba rodeada y lejos de avanzar, solo retrocedía perdiendo a cada paso a muchos de sus hombres.

Mientras corría, pudo divisar no muy lejos, un pequeño pueblo. Las humildes casitas de adobe estaban abandonadas. Si era lo suficientemente rápida, podría esconderse dentro de una y buscar cualquier objeto que le sirviera de arma improvisada. Aún no se daría por vencida.

A pocos metros de llegar al centro del pueblillo, divisó un grupo de rebeldes que inspeccionaban la plaza de este. Tuvo que retroceder un poco y esconderse tras unas carretas destrozadas y un montón de cajas de madera apiladas cerca de una de las casas. Ella era fuerte, pero en ese momento estaba muy debilitada y cansada, los rebeldes hostiles eran al rededor de doce, no podría contra ellos. Debía aguardar.

Se escondió bien, no permitiría que la encontraran.

—_Busca entre esos matorrales_ —Escucho hablar a uno de los hombres. Se asomo un poco y pudo observarlos merodear en dirección contraria a ella.

Estaba segura de que si esperaba lo suficiente podría retomar su huida y buscar a sus hombres.

Se sentó en el polvoriento suelo. Su respiración era muy agitada, su garganta estaba seca y sus lentes estaban sucios. Con sus manos recogió su larga melena negra, la acomodo sobre su hombro y cerro los ojos tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Estaba casi tranquila, cuando por sorpresa, una mano desconocida cubrió su boca y la otra tiraba de ella.

Entro en pánico, no podía soltar el agarre que la detenía de correr y su grito de auxilio no salía con claridad. Cuando estuvo a punto de morder la mano de su captor y liberarse, sus ojos castaños chocaron de súbito con unos claros ojos azules.

—México, tranquila —le susurro el chico mientras aflojaba su agarre de la chica—Soy yo.

—¡Estados Unidos! —Exclamó con rabia empujando al rubio y retrocediendo unos pasos— ¡Tu, maldito!

El rubio estaba en cuclillas a un lado de la morena. Su mirada era cabizbaja.

—Itzel... Ríndete ya.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba enojada. Y no solo con el rubio que ella creía su amigo y ahora la invadía. También estaba enojada consigo misma. Era mayor que Alfred, pero aún así era más débil que él.

Ella, en su uniforme de soldado color azul marino, estaba sucia y con salpicaduras de sangre. Sus lentes estaban sucios y su cabello estaba enmarañado. Ella se veía muy cansada.

En cambio él... Alfred solo llevaba su uniforme militar desarreglado, pero no sucio. Ni una rasgada o mancha de lodo. Su cabello estaba levemente revuelto por el viento y en su rostro solo había pena, más no cansancio.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —espetó apretando los dientes y con las lagrimas a punto de brotar— Maldito. Te fingiste mi amigo.

Alfred no quería luchar con su vecina. Sus superiores querían que se expandiera y él quiso hacer un trato con México, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba. No tuvo más remedio que invadir. Siempre que se encontraba con ella le pedía que se rindiera, pero ella se negaba.

México estaba a nada de rendirse, pero su orgullo no lo permitía. Si ahora se doblegaba, ¿Que le impediría a Alfred volver a atacarla en el futuro? No podía dejarlo. Ella tenia conflictos internos, se sentía acorralada. Estaba desesperada.

—Vamos Itzel, acabemos con esto y volvamos a ser amigos —USA trato de tocar el hombro de la chica, pero esta se lo impidió dándole un golpe en la mano.

—¿Amigos, dices? —Sonrío con sorna— ¡Te deje entrar a mi casa y me invadiste! ¡Estas matando a mis hombres!

Alfred se sintió mal por un segundo, pero reacciono de inmediato enfrentando también a la morena.

—¿Y que hay de mis hombres en el Álamo? —Exclamó indignado— ¡Se rindieron y aún así los mandaste matar!

—¡Se lo merecían por traidores! —Gritó llena de lagrimas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos— Se lo merecían...

Itzel se soltó a llorar amargamente, ya no le importaba que Alfred la viera. Estaba cansada, solo quería terminar ya con todo.

USA la observo abatido. Sabía que México era muy estricta a la hora de luchar, tenía fama de sanguinaria. A él le constaba, a su vecina no le temblaba la mano para eso. Incluso fusilo a uno de sus jefes por considerarlo un traidor.

—_Encontré a estos, están desarmados_—se escuchó una voz no muy lejos de ahí— _Júntalos y fusílalos._

La morena se levanto del suelo de un brinco, esa no era la voz de alguno de sus hombres. Seguramente era un estadounidense.

Sin perder ni un segundo, corrió en dirección a donde provenían las voces, no se dio cuenta si Alfred la seguía o no.

—¡Alto! —Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras corría— ¡Ya basta!

Al llegar, pudo ver a un grupo de sus hombres parado en fila, listos para recibir su baño de plomo por parte de los estadounidenses. Corrió más fuerte, hasta que se paro frente a ellos, como escudo contra los hostiles.

—México... —volvió a murmurar USA, mientras dando la orden a sus hombres de bajar armas, se acercaba lentamente a la chica.

—Está bien. —espetó de golpe, causando que Alfred detuviera su paso— ¡Me rindo! ¡Redacta la maldita hoja y envíamela!

—¿Qué? —Pregunto incrédulo USA— ¿Te rind...?

—¡Que si! ¡Maldición! —enfurecida, México se quito los lentes que llevaba puestos y los arrojo con rabia hacia los pies de Alfred. Se quito las cananas y las arrojo al suelo al igual que su escopeta. Limpio con dignidad sus lagrimas y levanto la cara— Te cederé los territorios. Así que lárgate ya.

Alfred no dijo nada, solo mantuvo fija la vista en los lentes de montura cuadrada que ahora yacían a sus pies.

Vio de reojo como su vecina, ayudada por su gente, le daba la espalda y volvía, seguramente, a su casa.

* * *

.

.

Nuevamente, por desorden de los países, la cumbre mundial se daba por concluida. Casi todos habían dado opiniones, declarándose a favor o en contra, pero aún así, nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo.

Alfred aún no entendía porque nadie apoyaba la idea de construir un héroe contra el calentamiento global.

Mientras el rubio observaba a los países discutir y algunos dialogar entre ellos, sus ojos azules llegaron hasta la chica de cabello negro, quien dormía placidamente apoyando una de sus mejillas contra la mesa. Se veía muy tranquila y Alfred se moría de ganas por despertarla con una amistosa y fuerte palmada en la espalda. La expresión de México cada vez que hacia eso era irremplazable y muy divertida.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sin importarle el barullo a su alrededor, USA volvió a tomar asiento en su silla mientras observaba a Itzel dormida en el otro extremo de la mesa.

En ese momento, China se acerco a la morena y comenzó a zarandearla divertido, hasta que logro despertarla. El asiático le ofrecía dulces, que la mexicana, entre bostezos, comía con gusto mientras charlaban amenamente.

A USA le sorprendía bastante el gran cambio de México. Aunque nunca había buscado la guerra, ahora ella la evitaba a toda costa. También, desde el incidente, hacia más de ciento cincuenta años, ella se había reducido de tamaño. México solía tener casi la misma estatura que él, pero ahora era once centímetros más baja. Se veía más menuda y débil.

De igual forma, se había vuelto algo boba, ya que si en el pasado castigaba con severidad la traición, ahora dejaba que sus jefes le maltrataran. No oponía mucha resistencia. Se había vuelto muy calida y amable con los demás países. Siempre tratando de ayudar, aunque ella también estuviera en mala situación.

—¡Hey! ¡México! —le grito para llamar su atención— ¿Te llevo a casa?

Esa era una oferta que la mexicana no podía rechazar.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de China, y con pasos largos, se apresuro para alcanzar a USA.

—Oye, oye ¡Eres muy lenta! —Exclamó entre risas el rubio, cuando la morena ya estuvo a su lado— Casi me iba.

—No es mi culpa, Señor Héroe, —dijo frunciendo la boca, poniendo algo de sarcasmo— ¡Tú caminas muy rápido! No me das tiempo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

—Vi que estabas dormida ¡Seguro no escuchaste nada de lo que yo dije! —le reprocho en tono infantil, infando los mofletes.

—¡Si te escuche! Bueno, en parte —murmuro en un bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse— Algo del calentamiento global, o algo así.

—¿Y que opinas de hacer el Héroe? ¡Casi nunca das tu opinión en la junta!

—Bueno, también creo que eso es una tontería. —Sentencio seriamente— Yo opino que deberíamos culpar a Australia. Sobre su casa es donde esta el agujero de la capa de ozono, después de todo.

Itzel observaba a Alfred, quien seguía en una carcajada. No entendía muy bien si era que ella había dicho algo gracioso o era simplemente que el rubio encontraba todo hilarante.

Se dio cuenta entonces que debido a su baja estatura, debía levantar un poco la cara para mirar a USA. Él llevaba puestos sus lentes, los que años antes le habían pertenecido a ella.

Ya le daba igual, de todas formas lo admiraba. Él se había logrado superar tanto, había crecido más y se había vuelto prospero. Ella en cambio era conformista. No decaía, pero tampoco crecía.

La morena noto la boba cara distraída de su vecino y aprovecho. Nadie mejor que ella para aprovechar.

Le dio un pequeño empujón para hacerlo retroceder, mientras ella corría.

—¡El ultimo paga la comida! —le grito entre risas, mientras lo dejaba atrás— ¡Quiero unos tacos!

—¡O-Oye! ¡Eso es trampa! —Reprochó a la espalda de la chica que seguía corriendo— ¡Además, yo llevo el auto!

El rubio, algo desorientado, la observo huir. Ella era alegre y jovial. Y ambos habían vuelto a tener una relación estrecha y amigable. Tenían sus diferencias y discutían, pero que al final arreglaban y olvidaban.

Amigos… Aunque hubiera cicatrices del pasado que ambos trataban de ignorar, pero sin embargo, ahí estaban.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y…? que tal? Les gusto? :D diganme! xD**

**Bueno, comencemos con las clases de historia ;D**

**Desde que México era Nueva España, USA siempre le trajo ganas a (lo que ahora son) Texas, California y Nuevo México. (xq sigue llamandose asi si ya es de EEUU? :/)**

**Y en –nosequeaño- empezó un ocupamiento pacifico con el permiso, y no permiso, de México (cuando ya era independiente) en estos estados con ciudadanos anglosajones.**

**Después, Texas trato de independizarse, pero México no le dio mucha importancia porque lo consideraba solo un territorio rebelde que podía reconquistar. Después, USA se ofreció a comprar los estados antes mencionados, pero México se negó. Años después aumentó la oferta, pero México volvió a negarse. Fue entonces en que inicio la invasión hostil, donde México venció en el Álamo y fusiló aun a los que se rindieron. Después USA avanzo hasta que el –desgraciado- Antonio López de Santa Anna acepto ceder los estados para salvar la vida cuando USA lo hubo capturado. :(**

**USA redacto completamente el documento y México solo lo firmo u.u**

**Años antes, México declaro traidor y enemigo de la nación a Agustín de Iturbide y cuando este volvió a territorio mexicano, fue fusilado.**

**Pese a todo esto, México y USA llevan una relación comercial muy estrecha y profunda.**

**México exporta muchos productos de China.**

**¡En su cara, profe de historia! xDD Ojala hubiera recordado todo esto en la secundaria :S**

**Bueno, si quieren leer sobre la relación de México y USA en la actualidad, pásense por mi otra historia "Un día común" de USAMEX xDD**

**Bueno, creo que no se me olvida nada xD Asi que NO se olviden de DEJAR un REVIEW! :D**

**Los necesito para que mi triste alma no muera :'D**

**Y pásense por mi Ask (vean mi perfil)**

**P.D. Hidekaz, ya haz a México en Hetalia! xD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
